


Demasiado frío para discutir

by Daelis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel and Jack fighting while Ana sips Tea, Gabriel hates the cold, Gen, Prefall, Sneaky Genji, Young Jesse McCree
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Streitigkeiten zwischen Gabriel und Jack waren nichts Neues. Dass Gabriel seinen Stolz schwer überwinden konnte, auch nicht. Die eisige Kälte des schweizer Winters jedoch war neu für Gabriel, der dieser so gar nichts abgewinnen kann. [Pre-Fall-Setting]





	Demasiado frío para discutir

Dicke, weiße Schneeflocken glitten so langsam hinab, dass man meinen könnte, die Zeit verlaufe in dieser Nacht langsamer. Kein einziger Laut durchbrach die Stille, kein Aufblinken von Autoscheinwerfern, keine eiligen Schritte eines nächtlichen Heimkehrers. Eisige Kälte wäre jedem in die Glieder gekrochen, der sich zur späten Stunde heraus wagte und normalerweise wäre Gabriel Reyes der Letzte, der freiwillig einen Fuß in die weiße Kälte setzte. Er hatte die Idee, das Hauptquartier Overwatchs ausgerechnet in die Schweiz zu verlegen, von Anfang an nicht gut geheißen. Seinem Geschmack nach war es hier einfach viel zu oft viel zu kalt. Heute war ohne Frage einer der Tage, die der Blackwatch-Commander normalerweise tunlichst im Inneren der Basis verbrachte, wo es schön warm war. Genau genommen wäre Gabriel dort auch jetzt lieber, doch nirgends war er Jack und Ana entkommen.  
Er hatte natürlich genau gewusst, dass seinen beiden engsten Freunden und Vorgesetzten überhaupt nicht schmecken würde, was er tat, aber das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, diesem Drecksack Dawson die Faust auf die Nase zu knallen. Die war natürlich gebrochen, denn Gabe hatte sich nicht zurückgehalten. Das Knacken war ein beinahe befriedigendes Geräusch gewesen. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er dem Drecksack gerne noch ein paar Knochen mehr gebrochen. Verdient hatte der Kerl es allemal und der Latino hatte wenig Hemmungen, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen, wenn es die Situation erforderte. Manchmal tat es sogar richtig gut und das hier war einer dieser Fälle gewesen.

Gabe konnte Typen wie diesen Dawson nicht ausstehen. Typen, die meinten, sie könnten tun, was sie wollten und dabei die Allerschwächsten ausbeuten. In diesem Fall war es ein Menschenhändlerring gewesen, dessen Zentrale Blackwatch im Visier gehabt hatte. Ein schickes Bürogebäude, geschmockvolles Interieur. Nichts hatte an die Schrecken erinnert, die sie in einer der Lagerhallen Dawsons gesehen hatte. Ausgemergelte Kinder, halbtote Jungen und Mädchen mit leeren Augen und mit Blutergüssen übersähten Körpern. Ihm war es gleich, wenn erwachsene Leute sich selbst zugrunde richteten - Mierde, sollten sie doch! - indem sie Drogen nahmen, sich verkauften oder seinetwegen auch Waffen schoben. Nichts davon berührte ihn wirklich. Sich jedoch an Kindern zu vergreifen, den wirklich Wehrlosen, fand er schlicht abstoßend und zu sehen, in welchem Luxus der Mistkerl lebte, der hinter dem Handel mit ihnen steckte, hatte den Wunsch, eben diesem Mimal kräftig eine zu langen, nur noch verstärkt. Dass er das bei Blackwatch konnte, war das Beste an diesem Job.  
Weder Jesse noch Genji hatten versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, wenngleich er schwören könnte, dass zumindest der Japaner seine Einwände hatte. Wenn es um Regeln ging, war er doch ein wenig unflexibler als Gabriel selbst oder der Bengel McCree, den Gabe von der Dreadlock Gang geklaubt hatte. Der kleine Cowboy hatte zwar so seine Marotten - und dazu gehörte klar eine undeutliche Aussprache mit einem mehr als furchtbaren Akzent - doch er hatte sich längst als zuverlässig, absolut loyal und flexibel erwiesen. Letzteres war auch einer der Gründe, neben der erstaunlichen Zielsicherheit des Bengels, wieso Gabriel sich überhaupt dafür eingesetzt hatte, Jesse eine Chance bei Blackwatch zu geben, obwohl er als Feind mit der geheimen Unterorganisation Overwatchs in Berührung gekommen war.  
Ob letztlich das Argument, Gabriel habe sowieso viele hochgradig illegale Kontakte, die ihm immer wieder mal aushalfen - von Hackern bis Dieben über Waffenschieber, Informanten und Auftragsmörder - oder doch die Erklärung, McCree sei noch ein Kind, dass sonst den Rest seines Lebens im Knast hocken müsste, Jack erweicht hatte, konnte Gabriel nicht mit letzter Bestimmtheit sagen, doch da auch Ana sich für den Jungen ausgesprochen hatte, war es im Grunde beschlossene Sache gewesen. McCree selbst zu überzeugen, war da härtere Arbeit gewesen.

Allein die Spuren im Schnee verrieten noch, dass sich Gabriel durch die Seitentür herausgeschlichen hatte, um Diskussionen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Selbst wenn das hieß, im tiefsten Winter statt auf der Couch oder vor der Heizung auf der hölzernen Bank, die irgendeine gute Seele in dem "Vorgarten" des Hauptquartiers aufgestellt hatte, im Schein einer Funzel von Straßenlaterne zu sitzen. Die gesamte Grünfläche diente im Grunde lediglich dazu, dass Overwatch-Mitglieder im Sommer ungestört ein Sonnenbad nehmen konnten, ohne dass ein Reporter ihnen auflauerte. Das betraf freilich vor allem Jack, dem das Blitzlichtgewitter seit seiner Ernennung zum Strike Commander förmlich am Arsch klebte. Ein Umstand, über den Gabriel allen voran die meisten Scherze machte, der heilfroh war, dass ihm das erspart blieb. Dennoch waren die lauernden Paparazzis für alle anderen Agenten auch schnell lästig geworden. Direkt vor der Tür hatten sie teils gelauert, sodass es schon Scherze gegeben hatte, sie könnten das Gebäude ja nur noch über das Dach und mithilfe eines Hovercrafts verlassen.  
Ana hatte schließlich mit energischer Unterstützung des gesamten Hauptquartiers durchgesetzt, dass das Gelände erweitert wurde und dort natürlich die Presse verboten. Eine Handvoll Wachleute sowie ein hoher Zaun rund um das gesamte Gelände sollten dafür sorgen, dass diese Regel auch eingehalten wurde und wäre nicht die Weitläufigkeit des Geländes, würden diese zudringlichen Paparazzis vermutlich auf die Bäume rund ums Gelände klettern, um von dort ihre Schnappschüsse zu machen.

Gabriel hatte nach den ersten Vorfällen scherzend vorgeschlagen, sie könnten doch einfach alle mal blank ziehen und sich mit dem gesamten Team splitterfasernackt in der Sonne räkeln. Es gäbe einen großen Skandal und danach würde sich keine Sau mehr dafür interessieren, sodass sie ihre Ruhe hätten. Ana und Jack hatten die Idee im Keim erstickt, doch Gabriel hatte das nicht davon abgehalten, dennoch demonstrativ im Adamskostüm auf dem kleinen Balkon zu liegen, der zu einem Besprechungsraum in der obersten Etage gehörte. Jack hatte ihn dabei erwischt und darüber gar nicht lachen können.  
Zwei Tage nach diesem Vorfall hatte jemand eine Kamera auf dem Balkon installiert. Gabriel hatte das nicht aufgehalten und Jack hatte ihn erneut gescholten. Die Kamera war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war, doch dafür sonnte sich Gabriel nun in Schwimmhose. Ohnehin ging das bei den hiesigen Temperaturen ja sowieso nur im Hochsommer, weil gefühlt das halbe Jahr Minusgrade herrschten und nur eine Woche im Sommer so warm war, dass man sich seiner Kleidung entledigen wollte. Gabriel vermisste Kalifornien - oder zumindest die Temperaturen dort.  
Hätte man das Hauptquartier nicht irgendwo hin verlegen können, wo es schön warm war und die Sonne auch mal schien und nicht nur so tat als ob? Gabriel hatte nie verstehen können, wieso ausgerechnet in die Schweiz. Nicht nur, dass es dauernd kalt war, ständig regnete und obendrein die Kosten für ein Bier haarsträubend waren. Die schweizerische Küche war so fade, dass sich Gabriel einen eigenen Nachwürz-Streuer in der Kantine unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, von dem jedes andere Mitglied Overwatchs tunlichst die Finger ließ. Und nicht einmal aus Angst vor seiner Rache, sondern weil die Chili-Mischung in besagtem Streuer jedem außer dem Latino sofort die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Das eine Mal, dass Reinhardt hatte mithalten wollen, würde der wohl am allerwenigsten vergessen. Das einzig Gute hier war die Schokolade. Blöd nur, dass Gabriel gut gewürzte Chips vorzog und nur zu Süßem griff, wenn absolut keine Chance bestand, noch irgendwie etwas Salziges zum Snacken aufzutreiben.

Missgelaunt und frierend zog der Commander Blackwatchs seinen Beanie tiefer über die Ohren. Er hasste diese Kälte. Er hasste sogar den Schnee, über den sich die kleine Fareeha so freute und in dem er vorgestern noch mit ihr getobt hatte. Eine Ausnahme, die Gabriel nicht für jeden machte. In seiner Wut jedoch war er ohne weiter nachzudenken nach draußen gestapft, ganz ohne Jacke und Schal. Natürlich hätte er einfach wieder reingehen können, zurück in die angenehme Wärme des Gebäudes, zurück in den kleinen Aufenthaltsraum der Führungsriege Overwatchs, in dem dank ihm die Heizung fast das ganze Jahr auf höchster Stufe lief.  
Zwar beschwerten sich Ana und Jack sowie eigentlich alle, die gelegentlich einen Fuß in den nur sporadisch genutzten Raum setzten, darüber, doch letzten Endes war Gabriel immer noch derjenige, der am meisten dort herumhang und damit auch der Herr der Heizung war. Anfangs hatten sie sich vorgenommen, mindestens einmal die Woche dort zusammen einen Kaffee zu trinken, doch mit Overwatchs Ruhm und immer mehr Arbeitspensum waren diese Pläne schnell auf dem Stapel guter Vorsätze gelandet, die nie umgesetzt wurden. Stattdessen hatte Gabriel das hiesige Sofa als zweites Bett auserkoren. Genau genommen schlief er wohl sogar häufiger auf der Couch als in seinem eigenen Bett. Etwas, das Jesse McCree schnell gelernt hatte, weshalb der Bengel sich auch immer wieder mal hierher verirrte, wann immer er nach seinem Boss suchte - sehr zu Anas Leidwesen.  
Wie gerne sich Gabe jetzt auf dieses Sofa fläzen würde, die Füße an die Heizung gedrückt und am besten noch einen guten, starken Kaffee in der Hand. Absolut fucking perfekt. Doch stattdessen saß er hier in der Kälte, die ihm in Mark und Bein kroch, seine Finger und Zehen taub werden ließ und ihn vor die Frage stellte, wieso er nicht einfach gleich gekündigt hatte, als klar gewesen war, wohin das Hauptquartier ziehen würde. Scheiße aber auch! Dass ihn Jack und Ana hierzu überredet hatten.  
Ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr Gabriel und ließ ihn zusammenzucken, während sein Pullover sowie sein Beanie immer weiter die Farbe der Umgebung annahmen. Weiß. Weiß wie Schnee, wie kalter, nasser Schnee. Das hätte ein Sandstrand unter Palmen bei gemütlcihen 30°C+ im Schatten sein können. Aber nein, sie hatten ja in Schweiz gehen müssen. Er zog die Hände aus den Taschen seines Sweatshirts, um sie aneinander zu reiben und hinein zu hauchen, doch bereute es sofort und schob sie eilig zurück. Wirklich warm fühlte sich nicht einmal sein Atem mehr an, der in kleinen Wolken aufstieg und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er seine Kippen natürlich auch nicht dabei hatte. Die lagen noch im Besprechungsraum, den er schimpfend, fluchend und Türen knallend verlassen hatte. Scheiße. Murrend rutschte Gabriel auf der Bank hin und her, doch wärmer wurde ihm davon auch nicht. Vielmehr fühlte es sich an, als ziehe das Holz unter seinem Allerwertesten jede Wärme aus ihm heraus. Gleichzeitig könnte er schwören, seine Zehen nicht mehr zu spüren. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Fingerspitzen und das war vielleicht auch besser so, wisperte eine sarkastische Stimme in Gabriels Hinterkopf, denn alles, was er fühlte, war verdammt nochmal arschkalt!

In Gedanken ließ Gabriel den strittigen Einsatz - oder zumindest das, was ihn strittig machte - noch einmal Revue passieren. Dawson hatte die gebrochene Nase allemal verdient und die Prellungen hatte Gabriel abgestritten. Die waren in der Hitze des Kampfes entstanden, denn bei der Festnahme hatte sich der Mistkerl natürlich gewehrt und Gabriel war wenig zimperlich dabei gewesen, den Schweinehund mit der Fresse voran auf seinen Schreibtisch zu knallen, ehe er erste Fragen gestellt hatte. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, er hätte Dawson jedes Mal, wenn der ihn blöd angrinste oder eine falsche, arrogante oder provokative Antwort gab, eine reingehauen. Ein wenig bereute Gabriel nun, das nicht getan zu haben. Schon allein, weil der Einsatz zwar glatt gelaufen war, jedoch längst nicht ohne Blutvergießen. Zwei seiner Leute waren verletzt worden, einer von ihnen schwer und wurde nun von Dr. Ziegler zusammengeflickt. Ganz zu schweigen von Dawsons Leuten, mit denen Gabriel allerdings kein Mitleid hatte. Wer solchen Drecksäcken half, hatte es nicht besser verdient.  
Frierend zog der Commander Blackwatchs die Schultern in einem Versuch, sich damit etwas besser warm zu halten, hoch. Ein guter Teil von Gabriel war längst bereit, jeden Zoff in Kauf zu nehmen, nur um wieder ins Warme zu kommen, aber sein Stolz hielt ihn davon ab. Damit tat er indirekt genau das, was ihm Ana hinterhergerufen hatte: Er kühlte sein Gemüt ab. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mit der Ägypterin zu streiten, war sehr viel schwieriger als nur mit Jack. Sie beide hatten sich schon so oft gekabbelt, dass es gewissermaßen dazu gehörte, noch ehe Jack Strike Commander wurde und sein Gesicht einen an jeder Straßenecke von einem Poster aus angrinste. Ana jedoch hatte eine Art an sich, die Gabriel zur Weißglut trieb, ihn aber zugleich entwaffnete, wenngleich ihn das nicht davon abhielt, sie dennoch anzubrüllen, wenn eine Diskussion hitzig wurde. Das endete meist damit, dass Jack und er sich anschrien, während Ana irgendwann der Kragen platzte und sie beide Männer wie kleine Jungs verdonnerte, die Klappe zu halten und über ihr Verhalten nachzudenken. Reinhardt hatte genau das einmal angemerkt. Nach den finsteren Blicken, die ihm daraufhin allerdings Gabriel und Jack zugeworfen hatten, hatte der deutsche Hüne nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren - und auch sonst niemand.

"Oi, Boss." Gabriel war so darauf konzentriert gewesen, zu frieren und wütend auf Jack, Ana, Dawnson und den schweizerischen Winter zu sein, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich der Bengel herangeschlichen hatte. "Ist kalt hier drauß'n. Woll'n se nich' reinkomm'?" Gabriel warf Jesse einen finsteren Blick zu, griff dann nach dem Zigarillo in dessen Mund und warf ihn achtlos in den Schnee. "Sprich deutlich, McCree. Mierde, wie oft muss ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen?" Seinen tadelnden Worten zum Trotz erhob sich der Latino und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Hose, obwohl das wenig half, denn ihm hingen die dicken weißen Flocken förmlich überall. Auf der Mütze, im Bart, auf den Schultern. Seine Schuhe waren sogar förmlich im Schnee versunken.  
Bevor Gabriel seinem Schützling und Untergeben bedeuten konnte, voranzugehen, knurrte dessen Magen so laut und rumpelnd, dass keine Zweifel daran bestehen konnten, wieso McCree wirklich hergekommen war. Er hatte das Abendessen in der Kantine mal wieder verpennt und hoffte jetzt, sein Chef würde ihm etwas kochen. Eine Hoffnung, die ohne Frage unweit von hier noch jemand teilte. Gabriel hatte den Ninja-Cyborg noch nicht gesehen, doch er wusste, wie lautlos sich Genji bewegen konnte.  
"Tch. Beweg deinen Hintern, McCree, ehe er hier festfriert." Sich selbst vor Kälte schüttelnd stapfte Gabriel nun selbst voran, den Möchtegern-Cowboy auf den Fersen, der schnell aufholte. "Se sin' der Beste, Boss. Wusst' doch, ich kann mich auf Sie verlass'n." Gabriel kommentierte diese Frechheit mit einem Schlag an Jesses Hinterkopf. Das Grinsen auf McCrees Miene verriet jedoch, dass er sehr gut wusste, wie er diese Geste zu nehmen hatte. Unter Gabriel Reyes' harter Schale, seinen harschen Worten und der unnahbaren Art steckte eben doch ein weicher Kern. An der Tür gesellte sich auch Genji zu ihnen, lautlos, als hätte er nur auf die Rückkehr der beiden gewartet. "Holt Jack und Ana", wies Gabriel die Zwei an. "So wie ich die beiden kenne, hängen sie an ihren Schreibtischen und haben auch noch nicht zu Abend gegessen."


End file.
